gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Undertaker
Change into a suit for the funeral or go to Perseus and buy a smart outfit. (Only if the player does not wearing suit and smart shoes at the start of the mission) Go to the church and attend the funeral. Help Packie fight the Albanian hoods. Get in the hearse with Packie. Drive Packie and hearse to the cemetery. }} Undertaker is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV, triggered by a phone call from Patrick "Packie" McReary. After the mission Blood Brothers, Packie calls Niko about the death of one of his brothers (either Francis or Derrick depending on who the player chose) and asks him to attend the funeral at Suffolk Church on Liberty Lane, Suffolk. Niko decides to go. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the church and attend the funeral *Help Packie fight the Albanian hoods *Get in the hearse *Drive Packie and the hearse to the cemetery Walkthrough Packie tells Niko to dress in a suit (can be bought at Perseus) and informs him about the incarceration of Gerry. Kate will phone the player a few minutes later (Niko donning a suit will trigger the call) asking if Niko is attending the funeral. Before heading to the marker, the player should head to a gun shop or call Little Jacob to stock up on ammo and armor to make the mission easier. As the group is leaving the church, they will be attacked by three waves of four Albanian hoods coming in cars from both sides of the street and from the middle alley. The player must kill them all before they destroy the hearse carrying one of the deceased McReary Brothers. Packie seems to join the shootout, however the enemies will not take any damage from Packie. Also there's a chance some cops will also join the gunfight with Niko against the Albanians, but like Packie the cops deal no damage to them. After killing all of them the player will have to drive to the cemetery (varies on who Niko had killed in the previous mission; Colony Island for Francis and Steinway for Derrick) with a final car of Albanian hoods in pursuit. They'll again have to protect the hearse and if the back door detaches or opens, the player will have to watch their speed so the casket doesn't fall out the moving vehicle. Enemies *Albanians Reward This mission does not have any money rewarded, but the mission I'll Take Her is unlocked. Video Walkthroughs Trivia *This is the only chance to get a Romero in the game. If the player killed Francis, immediately after completing the mission, the Romero can be seen driven away followed by a black Washington. Snipe the driver, and the Romero is free to take. If the player killed Derrick, immediately after the cutscene by the graveside is finished, the player will be standing facing the Romero, which is about to drive off. If the player runs after it at this point he/she should have enough time to get by the passenger side of the vehicle and carjack it. Upon driving it to one of the player's safehouses, more Romeros will begin to spawn in traffic, making it possible to get more than one Romero if one spawns in traffic near the player's safehouse. *In the scene after the shootout when Patrick McReary tells everyone to head for the cars, if Francis was spared in Blood Brothers he is seen driving the first car, but if Derrick was spared he will not be seen driving the car as it is driven by an NPC. *If any of the guests' cars are damaged in the firefight, they are automatically repaired by the time the player reaches the cemetery. *The player cannot phone Francis in this mission to reduce their wanted level. Although if Niko is dating Kiki Jenkins, the player can call her to reduce the wanted level if Niko is at a high enough level with her. *The mission's name is an alternate term for a mortician or funeral director. *If Dwayne was spared in The Holland Play (assuming players have completed that prior to this mission), his backup cannot be used during the gunfight with the Albanians. Calling for his backup simply goes straight to his voicemail. *Even though this mission is given by Packie, it instead gives progression to Francis' mission stats instead of Packie's, despite his last mission being Blood Brothers. *Some time after this mission is completed, Kate will call when the "Weekend at Florian's" is also completed. *It is possible to have the Romero repaired at a Pay 'n' Spray if it has the back door open and the casket is about to fall out. Also, the player could lose the cops this way if they still have a wanted level. *If the coffin lid is lost during the car chase, the corpse of either Derrick or Francis can be seen. *In the beta, this mission originally took place at night.http://media.gtanet.com/images/4739-gta-iv-screenshot.jpg *Strangely, no cops arrive in the initial shootout. During Francis's funeral, 4 cops can be seen sitting in the pews. During Derrick's funeral, there are none, although Francis is present and does not call for backup or help Packie and Niko fight off the Albanians. In both instances, it would make sense if the other funeral attendees called for the police. References Navigation }} de:Undertaker (Mission) es:Undertaker fr:Undertaker pl:Undertaker ru:Undertaker tr:Undertaker Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA IV